


He Knows Baby

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [16]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Anderson is a Winchester, Blaine Winchester, Father-in-law/son-in-law bonding, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Mechanic Dean, i refuse to apologize for this, mechanic Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: In which Dean and Kurt bond over car repair and Blaine and Cas are just happy to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 16 - Part

“Enjoying the show, fellas?” Dean asked, peeking under his arm. Blaine and Cas both nodded, dutifully. Dean snorted.

“Dean, I’m telling you, it’s the coil.” Kurt said, leaning over the engine and wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his coveralls. “You have to have spare parts for this thing lying around.”

Dean jerked back, scandalized, and hit his head on the raised hood. “Ow, fuck.” He rubbed the back of his sore head. Cas came forward and healed it and Dean shot him a grin. “Thanks.” Cas nodded and stepped back again to watch.

Dean turned back to Kurt, pointing a finger at him. “Don’t call her a thing.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “And of course I have a spare coil, but it’s not the coil, it’s a clogged fuel filter. Which I also have a spare of.”

Kurt huffed. “But it’s  _ not _ the fuel filter and you’re going to take apart the whole gas tank for nothing.”

Dean frowned at him, wiping his hands on a rag. He thought he’d indulge his son-in-law when he appeared in his bedazzled coveralls, telling Dean he was going to help him with the impala. Dean didn’t need help, but he was still finding common ground with Kurt. They were coming together as a family, slowly but surely, and he wanted Blaine to be happy. So Dean smiled and allowed Kurt’s help.

But if this kid thought he knew Dean’s baby better than Dean did, he had another thing coming.

Dean looked over at Blaine, jerking his head towards Kurt. “How much experience with cars does your boy have?”

Blaine shrugged. “Burt – Kurt’s dad – has owned  _ Hummel Tires and Lube  _ forever. And Kurt helps out.”

Kurt made a discontented noise in his throat. “I built the engine for my first motorbike when I was eleven.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, stars in his eyes. “I didn’t know you rode a motorbike.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smirked. “We both grew up in Ohio, Blaine, you know how hard it is to find fun in the middle of nowhere.”

Dean watched, a little horrified, as Blaine’s face started to color. “Do you think your dad still has it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt winked. “I’ll take you for a ride some time.”

“Okay!” Dean interjected. “You both can revisit Blaine’s greasemonkey fantasy later.” 

Blaine’s face colored further and Kurt snorted. Blaine muttered, “Sorry, Dad.”

Dean waved him off. “Let’s just fix the damn car.”

“Right.” Kurt straightened up. “So the coil, then.”

Dean sighed, dropping his head to his chest. He opened his mouth to gently let the kid down before Kurt started.

“Castiel,” he said, looking at the angel. “You can do touch-diagnostics on people, right?”

Cas nodded, his face giving nothing away.

“Good. Do you think you could do the same thing with the car before your boyfriend makes things more complicated?”

Dean spluttered but Cas tilted his head in consideration. “I’m not sure. I’ve never had the need. And I wouldn’t understand what I sensed, anyway.”

Kurt nodded, beckoning Cas towards the car. “I’ll walk you through it.”

Cas took a step forward before Dean stopped him.

Cas looked at him. “Dean?”

Dean wanted to make an excuse why Cas shouldn’t do the diagnostic. Tell Kurt he was wrong, tell Cas he didn’t want him mojoing his baby. But Kurt wouldn’t take too well to that, Dean knew, and he didn’t want to hurt Cas’s feelings. It was a good plan, Dean knew, but–

Dean bit his lip.  _ He _ wanted to be the one to teach Cas about cars.

“I can walk him through it.” Dean said, not making eye contact with Kurt or Blaine. “He can probably just read my mind, or something, he knows me better.”

But they all knew Cas wouldn’t read Dean’s mind. Thankfully no one said anything.

Cas touched the car and his eyebrow scrunched, like he was trying to read very fine print. “The energy is interrupted over here.” He gestured toward the back of the hood. “Here.” He cupped Dean’s jaw and an image appeared in Dean’s mind.

Dean sighed. “The engine compartment.”

Kurt pumped his fist in victory. “The coil!”

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt on the cheek. “Good job, babe.”

Dean grumbled and Cas smiled as Kurt did a victory dance, his shoulders shimmying excitedly. Dean bit back his own, smile.

“Yeah yeah, kid, good job.” Dean rolled his eyes but it was mostly for show. “Why don’t you go fetch a spare from the garage, yeah? Cas can help you find it.”

Cas nodded, making eye contact with Dean. Dean nodded back, gesturing with his jaw to Blaine. Cas nodded to Kurt who spared a look for Blaine before following.

Blaine looked at his father, wiping his hands on his pants. His eyebrows were full on right angles in anxiety. “Yeah, dad?”

Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder, jostling him in a fatherly way. At least he hoped. “He’s a good kid. A good man.” Blaine let out a sigh of relief and Dean smiled. “Anyone who knows my baby that well after just meeting her has my approval for life.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t dim. “You know, I’m your baby too. And he knows me pretty well.”

Dean shrugged, clapping him one more time before moving back to the impala. “Yeah, but he’s cute, so you’re biased.”

Blaine groaned and Dean laughed, making Kurt and Cas raise their eyebrows as they came back with the part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154576104680/he-knows-baby)


End file.
